1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a receptacle connector, and more particularly to a receptacle connector capable of facilitating an assembly thereof.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional receptacle connector 200 includes a shell 4, an insulating body 5 and a plurality of terminals 6 disposed in the insulating body 5. The shell 4 is substantially of rectangular ring shape by a front view and has a pair of side boards 41 facing each other. A rear of each of the side boards 41 is provided with a fixing portion 411, and two opposite sides of a rear of the insulating body 5 are accordingly provided with a pair of fixing gaps 51. The shell 4 encloses the insulating body 5 therein, and the fixing portions 411 are buckled into the corresponding fixing gaps 51 to secure the insulating body 5 in the shell 4. However, in process of assembling the receptacle connector 200, the fixing portions 411 of the shell 4 need to be further oppositely pulled apart from each other with an external tool so as to be buckled into the corresponding fixing gaps 51 of the insulating body 5 so that results in a relatively complicated assembly process. Furthermore, because of small structure of the fixing portion 411 and the fixing gap 51, it is difficult to rightly position the fixing portions 411 into the corresponding fixing gaps 51. As a result, the fixing portions 411 of the shell 4 are apt to scrape the insulating body 5 during assembling the receptacle connector 200. Therefore, a receptacle connector capable of overcoming the above problems is required.